¡Feliz San Valentin!
by Mrs Puddin
Summary: (One-Shot) — Perdón por dejarte de lado cuando me puse de novio con Tanya, de verdad que no se que me paso, sobre todo porque te lo prometí ¿Lo recuerdas?—Yo asentí, claro que lo recordaba, como si hubiera sido ayer— Te prometí que jamás te dejaría, que seriamos amigos por siempre—Entonces se acerco a mi, acorralándome contra mi camioneta...


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personaejes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer. Yo solo los uso por pura diversion, y amor a Twilight.

—

Lunes 14 de febrero, San Valentin. Genial(Notece el sarcarmo). Odio los lunes, hoy teniamos biologia y encima te tenia que sentar con el tonto de Edward Cullen, antes eramos amigos pero luego empezo a salir con Tanya Denali y se alejaba cada vez mas de mi, y preferi tenerlo lejos de mi (aunque habia terminado con Tanya, segun los rumores), pero para mi desgracia nos sentabamos juntos en biologia. Me levante y me di una ducha rapida. Luego me servi cereales y comi la mitad, guarde la otra mitad en la heladera y sali afuera para entrar en mi vieja camioneta, maneje a la tipica velocidad lenta que siempre. Luego de llegar al instituto me fui a la primera clase de biologia, entre al aula, algunos estudiantes ya estaban alli, Edward Cullen tambien, me sente en mi asiento habitual sin siquiera mirarlo. La clase paso lentamente y ademas de tener que estar sentado al lado de Cullen debia aguntar la charla sobre la anatomia celular un tema que yo ya habia visto en Phoenix, de modo que ya sabia eso. Me la pase haciendo garabatos en la parte de atras de mi carpeta. Cinco garabatos despues toco que timbre y antes de cerrar la carpeta me di cuenta de que habia una pequeña nota doblada, pegada con cinta adhesiva, la quite con cuidado sin romperla, en la parte que se veia Bella con letra muy elegante y prolija. La abri y comenze a leerla:

_"Bella te espero en _

_la salida del instituto._

_Estare cerca de tu camioneta._

_Edward"_

Ahora resulta que quiere hablarme. Pues vere que quiere decirme este estupitarado*, doble la hoja y me la guarde en el bolsillo de mi jean. Me fui a la cafeteria, agarre una ensalada, una manzana y un jugo, no tenia demasiado apetito. Me sente con Angela, Jessica, Eric y MIke. Comi un poco y escuche lo que hablaban, aunque no dije nada, porque mi mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en lo que me diria Edward. Luego siguieron tres clases mas, las cuales pasaron lentamente. Luego llego, por fin, la finalizacion de las clases. Sali afuera, estaba lloviendo, algunas personas corrian para poder ir a sus autos. Yo me subi en mi auto, tenia las ventanillas cerradas debido a la lluvia, iba a poner la llave para arrancar, pero me sobresalte cuando alguien golpeo suavemente la ventanilla de mi camioneta. Mire, para saber quien era la persona que estaba alli afuera, pero de todas formas lo sabia, era Edward. Abri la puerta y sali, el tenia puesta una campera y jeans, y zapatillas deportivas, como la lluvia me mojaba la cabeza, me puse la capucha de mi campera. Algunos estudiantes nos miraban expectantes.

—¿Que quieres?—Le dije hostilmente, el lo noto.

—Bella, te aseguro que no quiero discutir—Dijo el, parecia sincero, sin embargo hace años me habia jurado no dejarme nunca de lado, y asi lo hizo, me dejo de lado luego de salir con Tanya.

—¿Entonces, para que viniste?—Le dije yo molesta.

—Para pedirte... perdon—Yo lo mire incredula, jamas crei que lo veria aqui pidiendome disculpas, por no se que. El vio mi cara confundida, y el me explico— Perdon por dejarte de lado cuando me puse de novio con Tanya, de verdad que no se que me paso, sobre todo porque te lo prometi ¿Lo recuerdas?—Yo asenti, claro que lo recordaba, como si hubiera sido ayer— Te prometi que jamas te dejaria, que seriamos amigos por siempre—Entonces se acerco a mi, acorralandome contra mi camioneta, me acaricio el rostro y luego me beso. Yo me tense y me quede quieta, pero luego correspondi el beso, un beso largo y dulce. Para serles sincera nunca, pero nunca imagine que esto sucederia, que esta escena tan romantica ocurriera: Asi bajo la lluvia, el pidiendome perdon, con un largo beso y en San Valentin. Entonces el me saco de mis pensamientos, que estaban rememorando el beso que me habia dado, y puso frente a mi rostro una paleta de chocolate con forma de corazon, envuelto en papel color rojo.

—Feliz San Valentin—Dijo. Yo tome la paleta, sonrei y luego le di otro beso.

—

Hola chicas, se que es muyyyyy tarde para el fic, pero no tuve tiempo, y no se me ocurria nada para hacer... Pero igual

¡Feliz San Valentin!

Estupitarado*: Ya se habran dado cuenta... Pero bue: esta palabra es una combinacion de estupido y tarado.

Ah, se me olvidaba, aca les dejo una foto de la paleta que le regalo Edward a Bella:

7723-MLA5263697333_

Y recuerden:

**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW. TU OPINION IMPORTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS **:)

Atte. N.C


End file.
